The present invention relates to a wallet, particularly to an apparatus for card arrangement used in wallets (or called billfolds, notebooks, handbooks) or any other kind of personal card storage, transportation, or management container.
At present some conventional apparatus for card arrangement are commonly set in all kinds of wallets. Referring to FIG. 1, as an example, a conventional apparatus consist of a base wallet 102 and a number of stepwisely overlapped pocket partitions 104 to form the tops of the card pockets. A flimsy liner material 106 extends below the pocket partitions 104 and at the bottom is bound to the liner material of the pocket adjacent to it at pocket bottom rim 112. The front most pocket that is fully exposed is often made out of a whole piece of leather 108. All pockets are bound to the base wallet by the outer rim 110.
This conventional apparatus has two main drawbacks:                1) Due to the stepwisely overlapping pockets only a limited surface area of the card can be exposed without grossly increasing the height of the wallet. I have found that this limited surface area of card exposure makes it difficult for a user to discern and get a strong grip on the card they would like to select and remove from the pocket. Thus making user interaction with his/her cards inefficient.        2) The lining material 106 used to limit the overall thickness of the wallet easily tears and forces the user to repair or replace the wallet.U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,917 B2 to Hui attempts to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks with an accordion file folder style apparatus for card receival. While this apparatus eliminates the need for a lining material it restricts the accessibility to the cards. The user of U.S. Pat. No 7,730,917 B2 an apparatus for card receival cannot access his/her cards without fully opening the wallet. This makes it cumbersome and inefficient for the user to access the cards.        
Hence it is desired to provide an apparatus for card arrangement which can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.